halofandomcom-20200222-history
Team Black
Team Black, sometimes referred to as Black Team, is an elite team of SPARTAN-II Commandos under the command of UNSC Naval Intelligence.NYCC '09: Two New Halo Series on the WayHalopedia News - Fred Van Lente and Spartan Black It is composed of four Spartans - two female and two male. Late in the Human-Covenant War, the team was issued an advanced MJOLNIR prototypeHalo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - Blunt Instruments which included components later incorporated into the MJOLNIR Mk. VI armor. Their armor was painted matte black, rather than the green color scheme normally used by NAVSPECWAR-oriented SPARTAN-IIs. Their HUD magnification was also capable of zooming in much closer than that of the MJOLNIR Mk. V or Mk. VI, with a range of almost 5,000 meters. Team Composition *Black-One - Leader of the team and a female. *Black-Two - The team's intelligence specialist and a female. *Black-Three - Team Black's heavy weapons specialist and a male. *Black-Four (Victor-101) - The team's sniper and a male. History Battle of Verge In September 2552, Team Black was sent to destroy a heavily-fortified Covenant Beacon within the ruins of Cuidad de Arias on the UNSC Colony world, Verge, to cut off the supply of helium-3 to ships blockading Tribute. Black-Two encountered an apparently non-hostile Yanme'e, and convinced the other members that they could trust the Drone for intelligence on the area. Hopalong, as the Drone was nicknamed, led Team Black accordingly through underground tunnels that were hollowed-out by swarms of Drones. Black-Two, during their attack on the Mgalekgolo and Kig-Yar positioned by each pylon, discovered that the Drones were psychopathic prisoners rather than slaves as Hopalong led them to believe. Team Black was able to set C-12 Shaped Charges just before Hopalong freed the hostile Drone inmates. Although Black-Three struggled with the swarm and was ultimately rescued by Black-Two, the team escaped the area and the charges on the pylons were detonated. Line Installation 1-4 Some time after the mission on Verge, Team Black was assigned to Operation: BLOWBACK, a covert mission to Sub-Sector 35 in uninhabited space, believed to be a significant Covenant supply route. They were assigned aboard the ONI-commissioned civilian mining vessel , their Cryo-chambers hidden amongst prospecting equipment. Their mission was to board or allow themselves to be "captured" by any Covenant vessels in the area, gather intelligence and then destroy the ships from the inside. The AI construct Iona was also assigned to assist the team in their mission. However, on its way to Sub-Sector 35 in Slipspace, the Long Time Coming was significantly damaged by bursts of energy. The ship dropped out of Slipspace, and crashed on an Unnamed Moon. The ship's crew died in the crash, and Iona opened Team Black's cryo pods. They soon realized the moon didn't have a breathable atmosphere, and that there was a mysterious underground installation some distance away. Leaving Black-Two behind to raise a distress Slipbeacon to Fleet Command, the rest of the team made their way out of the wreckage on a Warthog, and discovered the moon's surface was littered with crashed ships. Shortly thereafter, the team made contact with Covenant forces that had crashed to the moon as well. During the firefight, an unknown machine appeared, and opened fire on both Team Black and the Covenant forces.Halo: Blood Line - Issue 1 Soon, the machine captured Black-One, along with several Covenant soldiers. Black-Three and -Four followed the machine, which was heading for the enormous underground installation nearby. Inside, they encountered numerous Sentinels while the Covenant, on the other side of the doors, were desperately trying to get in. After a brief argument between Black-Three and -Four, Iona let the Covenant in, and suggested they temporarily work together due to the fact members of both parties had been abducted by the machines. Meanwhile, Black-One along with several Covenant specimens were brought to pods deep inside the installation, where they encountered 686 Ebullient Prism.Halo: Blood Line - Issue 2 Sources Related Pages *''Halo: Blood Line'' *Office of Naval Intelligence *Blunt Instruments Category:UNSC Military Units